


我的狱友Tony

by sylviadusihan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan/pseuds/sylviadusihan
Summary: all铁监狱au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首发Lofter，同ID

1

Steve是被陷害进来的，而他知道不管他如何辩解都不会有人相信他，除了他的老友Bucky。

而他来到这个监狱的第一天，他就被自己的室友给吓到了。

具体来说，是他的狱友以及正在大力操干着他狱友的男人。

“哦，Tony，再夹紧一点，对，就是这样，宝贝，啊……”

“嗯……唔……”

他的狱友有着一头棕色的卷毛，此时正被骑在他身上的金发男人揪在手心里。他的头被拉得向后仰，口里发出无意识的，舒爽的呻吟喘息。

铁床在两人的动作下拼命地摇晃着。

他的狱友Tony有着绝佳的柔韧性。Steve看着金发男人扣住他的腰向下压，勾出一个美好的弧度，挺翘的臀肉被身后的人撞击的一抖一抖，在空中摇晃。

Steve觉得自己喉咙发干，他不自觉地舔了舔唇。

金发男人看到了站在门口的Steve，“嘿，新人。”他拉起Tony的腰，壮实的手臂环在Tony的胸前，将他嵌进自己的怀里，下身的动作一点都没有停缓。

Steve能清晰地看到男人在那隐秘的地方快速进出的紫红肉棒，每一次抽插都带出晶莹的体液，发出啧啧的水声。

“啪！”金发男人一巴掌打在Tony的臀肉上，蜜桃般的臀肉瞬间红了起来，蜜色的皮肤染上一层嫣红在白炽灯下闪着迷人的光泽。

“宝贝，你喜欢这样吗？嗯？”男人有扇了一巴掌，惹来Tony一声高亢的呻吟，“就是这样，再大声点，让你的室友听听你有多淫荡！”他的大手在臀肉上大力揉捏了两下，又是一巴掌。

Steve就一直站在那里，任由下身在裤子下鼓起了一个小帐篷。他看着Tony被男人翻过来，双腿架到肩膀上大力地操干进白色的床单里，半埋在枕头里的精致好看的脸上带着意乱情迷的红晕。

好几次Tony都被顶地撞到铁栏杆上，然后又被男人拉着腰拖回来，固定在自己的性器上。

最后Tony流着泪水，尖叫着射出来的时候，Steve才意识到自己竟然看射了，他连碰都没有碰自己。

两人喘息着，金发男人抽离自己的欲望，低头捧住Tony的脸，把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，热情地亲吻着Tony。

他的手几乎有Tony一整张脸那么大吧。Steve在他们看向自己前，一边转身走到了自己的床上，一边这么想到。

“嗯……Thor……”Tony向猫咪一样呢喃了一句，推开正在他脖子上留下吻痕的金发男人，或者说Thor。

Thor和之前看起来完全是两个人，刚刚的粗野仿佛不复存在，剩下的只是一只大型犬一般。

Tony好笑地看着有些失落地Thor，扯了扯他微长的金发，拉下他的头，又交换了一个温情的吻。

“你知道我不喜欢在胸口以上的地方留下痕迹的。”Tony贴着他的嘴唇说道。

“可是我昨天都看到你脖子上有Loki留下的痕迹了。”

Steve盖着被子，竖起耳朵听着他们的对话。

“那是被他的手捏出来的。”

“他伤害你了！？”

“……没有，我跟他说好了让他下手重一点的。”

“哦……”

Steve大概明白了。Tony喜欢粗暴的性爱，这大概就是为什么Thor和之前判若两人的原因吧。

接着，Thor最后在他脸上亲了一口，起身，在离开前对着Steve友善的一笑。

这是Steve在来到这的一天里，见到的最友善的笑容了。

“嘿，他是我的，你别打他主意。”Tony对着Steve说道，此时他正在用挂着的毛巾擦干进身上残留的体液。

“……？”Steve不解地看向他。

Tony捋了捋自己的头发，半支起身，丝毫不在意自己全裸着的身体，面对着Steve说道，“你刚就一直盯着他看了吧，我知道他很辣，但是他是我的。”

Steve不知道自己要不要告诉他，刚才他看他看射了的事实。

想了想，Steve还是摇了摇头放弃了这个想法。

Tony看他这副傻气的模样，玩味地勾起了嘴角。

tbc

 


	2. Chapter 2

2

那天晚上，Steve梦到了Tony，赤裸裸地躺在他的床上，闭着那双迷人的眼睛，被子盖在他的小腹上，大腿根部在雪白的布料下若隐若现。

他的手不由自主地掀开了被子，看到了就连最隐秘的地方也是常年沐浴在加州阳光下，才会有的蜜色。

即使是在梦中，这个场景也太过甜腻，太过诱人。

他的手指从他的膝盖内侧往上摩挲，感受着指腹下光滑的皮肤，一点点没入他最渴望的地方，火热而潮湿。

Tony动了一下，却没有醒过来，只是用大腿内侧摩擦了一下的小臂，并把他的手邀请到更深处。

他的中指在张合着的入口处捻弄，他听到了Tony享受的轻哼声。于是，他大胆地撑开入口处的软肉，进入拿温热湿软的地方。

一根又一根的手指毫不费力地插入那个窄小紧致的地方，Steve觉得自己可以把整个手放进去，他也这么做了。

在Tony呻吟出声的同时，他的拇指关节终于也进入了他的小穴里。

然后，他就被铃声叫醒了，随之而来的是牢房门锁自动打开的声音。

Steve睁开眼睛，无奈地盯着天花板，在被子下的手一摸。

他该庆幸他没有再一次弄脏自己的裤子吗？

出于愧疚，又或者只是害羞，他在起床刷牙洗脸叠被子的时间里他都没有看向另一张床上的Tony。

直到他一切都弄完了，正打算出去的时候，他才发现在这么一系列动静之后，Tony依旧舒舒服服地躺在那里睡觉。

这个时候，有人开门走了进来。对方有着一头黑发，高挑的身材，他淡淡地看了一眼Steve，就走向Tony的床边。

Steve眼睁睁地看着他掀开Tony的被子，露出Tony赤裸的身躯。

“WTF！……哦，Wayne……”Tony跳起来，看到面前的男人之后就缩了回去，顺便把自己的被子抢了回来。

然后，Steve就看着那个叫做Wayne的男人把他的狱友从床上拖起来。Wayne把衣服丢到他脸上，然后盯着他换好衣服，并把他推到洗手台边刷牙洗脸。

直到他们都走出牢房了，Steve才意识到自己一直傻傻地盯着他们没有动弹。

Steve叹了口气。

在早餐点名前，Steve去了健身房，他见到了昨天晚上在Tony床上的金发男人，Thor。

他朝Steve的方向点点头，而Steve除了感觉到尴尬的情绪以外没有任何别的想法。

或许还有别的。

就是Tony。

而另一边，Tony则基本上是半闭着眼睛被Wayne拉着去了就在食堂旁边的娱乐室。Tony从来没有在早晨来过这里，一般等他爬出自己的牢房，都已经开始点名了。

“我讨厌你。”Tony趴在Wayne的肩上，嘟喃道。

“你昨天答应我的。”Wayne拿起一份报纸，把Tony搂到自己怀里，说道。

“还是讨厌你，”Tony抬起头瞥了一眼报纸，又把头埋到了他的颈窝里。“所以，为什么你还需要人陪你看报纸？”

“想不到更好地惩罚你的方式了。”

Tony叹了一口气。

Steve一进食堂，就发现有无数的视线钉在了他的身上。他不知道自己做了什么，只好背着那些目光，坐在了一个空位置上。

而很快，就有三个人坐到了他的桌子上。

“嘿，新人！”其中的一个黑人说道，“我是Sam，这是Clint和Scott。”

“Steve。”Steve点点头，有点紧张。

“你就是和Tony住一个房间那个幸运的混蛋吧？”Clint问道。

Steve点点头。

“你可是吸引了半个神盾监狱的仇恨呢，”Sam拍了拍他的肩，“怎么样，Tony很辣吧？大家都想和他住一起，不过也不完全是为了可以上他。大多是为了可以一边自慰，一边把那个小荡妇和他床上的那些男人当成小电影看。”

Steve的脸一红，显然是想到了昨晚的场景。

“哦哦哦，你学得挺快的嘛！”Clint坏笑道，“但是我可是提醒你，千万别太明显。特别是Loki在的时候，他对Tony的占有欲所有人都知道，之前睡你床上的人就是因为这个被他整死的。”

Steve记得这个名字，“他是谁？”

“他啊，”Clint看了一圈，朝一个方向扬了扬头，“看到那一个金发，一个黑发的长得都很辣的了吗？他们应该是兄弟，亲不亲生就难说了。而两个人中看起来特别苍白的那个，就是Loki。”

“真想看他和Tony亲热的样子，可惜了他们从来不在外面干那事。”Scott说道。

Steve望过去，发现另一个人就是Thor。

“怎么？你认识另外一个？”Clint看了他一眼，问道。

“……他昨晚和Tony在一起。”

“我就知道！Scott，我赢了！把你的苹果给我。”Clint得意地抢走Scott的苹果。

“怎么会这样！我昨天明明看到Tony在和Wayne调情了。”Scott拍着桌子说道。

“Tony和谁都调情，Scott。”Sam摇了摇头说道。

Steve看向Tony和Wayne。

而此时他们也在讨论他。

“你那个狱友在看你。”Wayne在Tony耳边说道。

“在他的注视下和我接吻会让你硬吗？”Tony开玩笑道。

“会。”Wayne斩钉截铁道。

Tony轻笑一声，转头看向Wayne。揪着他的衣襟，把嘴贴上去。

Wayne很快掌握主动权，扣住他的头，手指插进他的发间，吮吸啃咬着他柔软的唇瓣。

周围响起一串口哨声。

“Wayne就是现在和Tony接着吻的那个，”Clint说道，“他可是因为Tony才进来的。”

Steve眉头一皱，想到了自己的情况，“他被Tony陷害了？”

“什么？当然不是！你为什么这么想？”Sam不解地看着他道。

“听说他们从小就认识，两个有钱人家的孩子。要不是因为Tony为了躲监狱外的人，而故意留在这里，Wayne也不会待在这的。”Clint解释道。

Steve想到了Bucky，眼神温柔，“所以他们是好兄弟？”

“会上床的好兄弟。”Clint笑着点点头。

Steve瞬间甩了甩头，把Bucky抛出脑海。

另一边，两人还在如火如荼的吻着，空隙间，Tony咬着他的唇角道，“今晚，向他展示一下我们的游戏吧，嗯？”

“你是在引诱他吗？”Wayne的手从他衣角滑进去，在他后背的光滑肌肤上摩挲。

“你不觉得看着一个纯情男孩堕落是一件十分有趣的事情吗？”

“你觉得他纯情？”Wayne稍微后退了一点，认真地看着他的脸道。

“你不觉得吗？”Tony歪了歪头。

Wayne挑了挑眉，“随你吧。”真是可惜了你那对阅人无数的眼睛了。

Steve本来想问他们，Tony和多少人上过床，不过他最终还是忍住了。

毕竟，他或许很快就会知道了，或许知道的比他们还要多。

而Clint和Sam在那里不停地讲，异常热情。

“说实话，兄弟。你可以设个赌局，赚点外快。”Scott确实那个拉回他思绪的人。

Steve看向他，“赌局？”

“就赌每晚爬上Tony床的人是谁，你可是有第一手信息的。比如说，我今天还赌是Wayne。”Scott说道，“这样，他们或许就不会因为你和Tony住一起，而去围殴你。”

Steve迟疑了一下，然后感激地朝他点点头。

事实证明，Scott的第一句话也是对的。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

3

Steve走进他牢房时，入眼的就是背对着他跪在地上的Tony，以及坐在铁床上双腿大张的Wayne。

Tony埋在他的双腿间，头上下鼓动。  
Wayne在看到Steve的时候，眼神一暗。接着，他整个人一抖，微微仰起头从喉咙里发出一声满足的低吟。

他的身前，Tony的一只手撑在地上，一只手在自己的身后做着扩张，背部勾勒出完美的曲线。

Steve吞了一口口水，喉结滚动。他知道这会变成日常，Tony赤裸着被人操干的场面。

只不过今天，Steve没有错过他们的前戏。

Steve坐到自己床上，拿出一本小素描本和铅笔。

Tony和Wayne之间唯一有肢体接触的就是饱满的唇瓣和粗长的欲望。

Tony卖力地吞吐着口中的欲望，那浓密的睫毛随着他的动作颤动着，那双焦糖色的眼睛黏在Wayne的脸上。

Wayne突然伸手插进Tony的发间，揪着他棕黑色的头发向下压。Tony闷哼一声闭上眼睛，粉红色唇瓣拉伸到最大，紧贴着Wayne的阴茎。

Steve几乎能想象到下身顶端直抵在那收缩着的温热喉咙深处的快感。

Tony脸颊染上红晕。

Wayne在Tony窒息前拉起他的头，嘴唇离开时发出啵的一声，晶莹的唾液沾满了紫红色的柱身。

“嗯……”Tony不满地喃了一声，他渴望地看着Wayne的粗长。

“嘘……没有抱怨。”Wayne嘘声道。

“是，先生。”Tony诱惑地说道，声音略有些沙哑。

“你准备好自己了吗？”Wayne问道，他顺了顺Tony的头发，像是在抚摸主人深爱的宠物一样。

“是的，先生。”Tomy急切地回道。

“展示给我。”Wayne命令道。

Tony乖巧地点点头，他维持着趴跪在地上的姿势转过身，背对Wayne。

Steve屏住呼吸，看着眼前的这一幕。

Tony低下头，贴着冰凉的地面，臀部高高翘起，他两手向后伸，他的双手握住自己的两瓣臀肉。

他的指尖在穴口的褶皱上摩挲，肉粉色的穴口湿漉漉的，一张一合像是在邀请一般。

“嗯，很好。”Wayne在他身后说道，他伸出手，手指抵在他穴口旁，惹来Tony的一丝颤栗。

Wayne的另一只手拽过Tony的手腕，将他们背在他的后腰上。小麦色的肌肤和Tony的蜜色肌肤完美地融合在一起。

Tony的头转向Steve的方向，Steve看着他那张蕴着浓烈情欲的脸。那双令人迷恋的眼睛望进Steve的，这让他不由自主地在他的素描本上画着Tony此时的模样。

而Wayne则认真地感受着手下身体的颤抖，还有在他手指猛地进入时的顺从与渴望。

Wayne的手指在下一秒抽了出来，这让Tony欲求不满地扭动起来。

Wayne恶劣地勾起嘴角一笑，“这么快就忘记我说的话了，嗯？”他抬起手，在Tony的屁股上狠狠地打了一下。

“啊！”Tony惊叫一声，柔嫩的皮肤上立即出现一块红印，他看向Steve的眼睛在那一瞬间浓得像是要溢出来的糖浆一般。

“他美吗？”Wayne布满紧实肌肉的手臂向前伸，摸过Tony的头发，又从Tony的后颈上划过，绕过他的肩膀，划到他的腰间，最后停在那圆润的臀肉上揉捏起来。

Steve先是头脑一片空白，才反应过来Wayne是在问他。

Steve张着嘴没有回答。

“你不需要回答。”Wayne一边说着，一边伏下身，嘴唇贴上Tony的耳垂。把那块软肉含在嘴里，用牙齿轻咬拉扯。

Tony张着嘴，发出一声猫咪一般的呻吟。  
Steve当然不用回答，因为他固定在Tony身上的眼神，白皙皮肤上泛起的红晕，还有渐渐鼓胀起来的下身已经证明了一切。

“等不急了吗，宝贝？”Wayne在Tony耳边说道。

Tony应了一声，身体微微颤抖。

Wayne扶着自己早就硬得发疼的阴茎，用蘑菇头在穴口碾压，然后缓慢地，一点一点地挤进小穴，像是要感受每一串肉体摩擦带来的快感。

“啊……嗯……”

Wayne整根没入，囊袋紧贴着Tony的大腿根部。Tony湿润的小穴紧紧地包裹着他，和他那张淫荡的嘴一样，小穴无意识地张合着，像是在急迫地吮吸着深埋在他体内的肉棒。

Wayne大力地抽送起来，囊袋拍打在大腿的肌肉上发出一阵阵响声，配合着两人低喘。

Steve不知什么时候已经把素描本放到了一边，一只手掏出自己的硬挺上下撸动着，另一只手紧紧地拽着身下的床单。

怕是一放松，他就会冲上去，把他粗大的阴茎捅进Tony已经微微红肿的小嘴里，肯定会撑得满满的。

Tony被拉起来，背在身后的手被压倒胸前。Wayne在他的身体里用力地挺动着，他就熟练地找到了Tony的敏感点，他扣住他的腰，每一次都故意顶在那里。

Tony的呻吟渐渐变了调子，变得更尖细了一些。

Tony扭过头想要亲Wayne，却被Wayne躲开了。Tony瞪大了眼睛，可怜兮兮地看向Wayne，眼睛里泛着水光。

“这么快就又忘记我说的话了？”Wayne说完，再一次在Tony富有弹性的臀肉上打了一巴掌。

“我之前跟你说什么了？”然后又是一巴掌。

Tony叫了一声，小心翼翼地说道，“不能，不能主动吻你，先生。”

“不乖的男孩是要被惩罚的。”

“不！……求你，先生。”

Tony被Wayne抱着站起来，然后便被他压在Steve床角的铁栏杆上。

Wayne从他身体里完全退出来，然后停顿了一会，在Tony身体因没被满足而颤抖的时候整根没入，然后他开始一遍又一遍地反复这个动作。

每一次都像是第一次被进入时一样，从空虚到被完完全全地占有。

Tony闭上眼睛，仰头发出绵长的呻吟，他的呻吟里带上了一丝痛苦，却被更强烈的快感所淹没。

Tony的身体就在离Steve不远的地方，他的床随着他们的动作剧烈地摇晃着。

Steve下意识地伸出手，粗糙的指腹贴上Tony光滑细致的肌肤，蜜色的肌肤上渗出晶莹的汗液，混着从大腿根上留下的体液。

Tony睁开眼，看向Steve，露出一个得意的笑容。他粉红的舌尖微微探出，在冰凉的金属由下至上地舔着。

他的动作缓慢而诱惑，像是在沿着Steve的柱身舔弄。

这更加刺激了Steve的情欲。Steve的手在他的鼓励下，向上滑到Tony的小腹上揉捏起来。

然后，他握住了Tony被忽视许久的性器。拇指在顶端抚弄，然后配合着Wayne的节奏动作着。

Wayne渐渐地放弃了他的惩罚，并开始在Tony的身体里快速地挺动着。

Wayne扭过Tony的脸，吻住那张甜美的嘴唇，舌头闯进他的口腔里，激烈而粗暴地掠夺着里面的每一寸。

Tony是第一个射出来的，射在了Steve的床单上。下一秒，Wayne和Steve也同时射了出来。

Steve喘着粗气，靠在身后的墙上，他的小腹上沾满了他自己的体液。

而在Wayne从Tony身体里退出来的时候，乳白色的精液流了出来，并在Wayne翻过他的身体时，完美的展现在了Steve面前。  
Steve多希望那是他射在Tony身体里的精华，装得满满的，直到溢出来。

Steve看向自己的素描本，无奈地叹了口气。然后，他看向已经恢复平常相处模式的两个人。

Wayne在Tony的抱怨声中又打了一下他的屁股，这让更多的精液流了下来。

Tony就着被Wayne搂着腰的姿势，猛地扯下他的头，吻住他带着笑意的嘴唇。

他们的注意力完全黏在了对方身上。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

4

囚犯们每天有两个小时的放风时间，Steve很快加入了他昨天遇到的三人组。

而在Tony走进庭院的时候，Steve费了好大劲才没有直接扑上去。好吧，这么说太夸大其词了。

按照Clint的说法，Tony总是会和一个，或者几个人在一起。可是今天，Tony坐在看台的长木椅上，他的身后还有别的囚犯，但是他们看起来与Tony没有任何交集，换句话说这些人都没和他上过床。

Tony双手向后撑，翘着腿看向Steve。是的，Steve很确定Tony在看自己。那双焦糖色的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，在他们对视了的时候也毫不回避，只是带上了些许玩味的笑意。

昨晚的场景还在他的脑海里回放，一遍又一遍，他不由自主的脸颊发热，一直烧到耳根。

就像是Steve所想，Tony确实是在看着他的。更巧的是，Tony也在回忆昨晚的场景。

他清晰地记得昨晚Steve那火热而粗糙的大手在他大腿上摩挲的触感，还有欲望被对方牢牢掌握时的快感。

Tony很少刻意去勾引一个人。进监狱前不需要，进监狱后更不需要，多得是想爬上他床的人。

Tony不明白为什么Steve要压抑自己，说实话，他是完全不会在意如果Steve昨天加入他们的（如果Wayne也不在意的话）。

Tony仔细想了想，觉得三人行对于邻家大男孩一般的Steve来说不能够接受，也是情有可原的。

“你们能别eye fucking了吗？”Sam在Steve身边说道，然后使劲地拍了下他的后背。

看Tony看得有点入神的Steve被他吓了一跳，整个人僵在原地，不过他很好地维持住了他那张在这监狱里看起来无比正直严肃的脸。

“什么？我们没有……”

“得了吧，你们看起来像是要把对方给拆吞入腹了。”Clint插嘴道，并把Steve往Tony的方向用力推了一把。

“你知道Steve那身型可以把你揍得连你妈都认不得你吧？”Scott看着Clint说道，顺便故意上下打量了一下对方。

Clint无视他的挑衅，只是耸耸肩，“放心，Tony这个麻烦他还没解决，他想不到我的。”

“我很高兴你还知道自己是个麻烦。”Scott回道。

“你这混蛋是忘了谁把我们害进来了的吗？”Clint看着他讽刺道。

Sam在旁边吹了声口哨，饶有兴致地看着他们两人。

“说得好像我不是那个唯一回来找你的人一样。”Scott撇过脸不再看他，只是小声地嘀咕道。

Steve被Clint一推，离Tony只剩下了三四步的距离，这个时候他连直接走开的借口都没有了。

“Hi……”Steve开口道，然后感觉到氛围更尴尬了。

Tony拍拍身旁的位子，“不介意的话就坐过来吧，Steve。”

“你记得我的名字？”Steve下意识地把心里的话说了出来。

Tony先是愣愣地看着他，然后大笑出声，“我当然记得你的名字，不然你以为我都在脑海里叫你'菜鸟'吗？”

Steve很庆幸自己没有再一次不经过大脑的问出，类似于“你会在脑海里想我？”的问题。

“所以，Steve，你还习惯你的牢狱生活吗？”Tony在Steve坐下来之后，姿势变得更放松了，慵懒地将背靠在身后的高一阶的长椅上。

Steve点点头，看向Sam三人。

Tony轻笑一声，“Cool，好选择！”Tony朝着他们抛了一个飞吻。

Sam夸张地一合掌，假装接住Tony的飞吻贴到嘴边，响亮地亲了一口。

Steve和Tony同时被他的动作给逗笑了。

“作为一个友好善良的狱友，你有什么问题都可以来问我。”Tony的笑容好挂在脸上，他把手放到Steve的肩上，在那紧绷的肌肉上捏了捏，“不过在这之前，我倒是好奇像你这样的好男孩是怎么进来的？”

Steve看向他，嘴角的笑容瞬间变得有些苦涩，“我的情况有些复杂。”

“那就简单了说。”Tony耸耸肩。

Steve深吸一口气，“我是被陷害进来的。”

“Huh……”Tony向后抬了抬头，嘴唇微微撅起，一副若有所思的样子。

“你不相信我说的话吗？”Steve说道。

“你知道吗？这句话从你嘴里说出来我竟然信了。”Tony歪着头，看着Steve认真地说道。

“你呢？”Steve问道。

“我的很无聊，没什么好知道的。”

Steve也没想过他会回答这个问题。

Tony倾身靠近他，贴在他耳边，低声问道，“那你有女友或者妻子吗，Steve？”

Steve的脑海里出现了Peggy，与Tony一样的棕发，还有那个迷人却也温暖的笑容。

“这是有的意思咯？”Tony的声音冷淡了一点，带着些许不易察觉的失望。

“不，Peggy不是我的女友……我喜欢过她，她并不知道。”Steve急忙解释道，他不明白自己为什么不想Tony误会他。

“噢，”Tony又拾回了他的激情，“那为什么没告诉她呢？”

“她总把我当成弟弟一样照顾，每一次我遇到麻烦她总会出现，在解决之后，就把我狠狠地骂一顿，我的好友Bucky永远都拦不住她，反而会被连带着一起被她训一顿。”

“听上去是个好姑娘。”这让Tony想到了Pepper，他生命中最重要的女人。

“她确实很好。”Steve的眼神温柔，他回想起了所有他，Peggy，还有Bucky在一起时的愉快时光。

“可惜的是，在这里你可找不到像你的Peggy那样的好姑娘了，除非你对那种'姑娘'感兴趣。”Tony指了指一个瘦弱的男人，皮肤苍白，被他身边的一个肌肉男揉在怀里。他的脸上还带着淤青的痕迹，眼睛发红，看起来很害怕。

Steve眼睛里的不赞同和同情让Tony在内心里叹了口气。

“你最好不要去多管闲事，每个人都有他存在的意义，还有该扮演的角色。”Tony的声音里带着警告。

“可是……”Steve咬了咬下唇，没说完他想说的话。

“我希望你能记清楚我说的话，别让自己惹上不必要的麻烦。”Tony捏住他的下巴，让他直视着自己。

“Tony！”一个声音从Tony身后传来。

Tony的表情瞬间带上了笑意，他放开Steve的下巴，转身对着来人说道，“下午好，美人。”

他身后是一个有着黑色半长发的男人，对方幽绿色的眼睛越过Tony看向Steve，像极了一条紧盯着猎物，随时准备将他生吞活剥的毒蛇。

Steve记得他，Thor的弟弟，Loki。

“你记得我说过，你再这样叫我的后果吧，Stark。”Loki瞬间换了称呼，冷冷地对着Tony说道。

“Loki，如果这个后果包括把我操得下不了床，我其实很乐意接受的。”Tony笑着上前，张开双臂打算给这个高瘦男人一个拥抱。

当然，在Steve看来，Tony的这个身高做出这个动作，更像是在投怀送抱。

“你这张聪明的嘴总是知道该说些什么，Stark。”Loki回道，并伸手搂住Tony的腰。

“我的嘴能做的事情可多了。”Tony笑道。

接着，Loki看起来是要带着Tony去另一边玩牌，Loki指着的那张木桌子上坐着Thor，还有一个Steve不认识的人，安静地坐在那里洗着牌。

Tony离开Loki的怀抱，走向Steve，弯下腰，在他的脸颊上印下一个吻，“晚点见，甜心。”

Loki看着Steve的眼神更危险了，他拽过Tony的手腕，将他拖走。

Steve记得Clint提过，Loki对Tony极强的占有欲。他觉得自己应该要小心一点，天知道Loki会不会哪天从他背后捅他一刀。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

5

Tony跟着Loki来到木桌前，他先是对Thor笑了一下，然后用食指点在粗糙的木桌一角，随着他悠闲地步伐，手指沿着边缘缓缓地滑动，发出的窸窣声和洗牌声交杂在一起。

最后，当洗牌人的两手牌完全汇合在一起时，Tony的手指点在了最顶端的一张牌上面，并猛地绕到他身后，环住他的脖子，整个人压在他的身上。

“Hi，Bruce！”Tony在他耳边大声说道，声音带着一种稚气的任性。

“Hi，Tony。”Bruce无奈地说道，拍拍Tony的手，并把他轻推到Thor对面的椅子上。

“你可千万别像Tony那样做。”Clint走到Steve身边说道，然后坐在了他身边。

Steve看向他眼睛里带上疑问。

“那是Bruce，他有些……易怒。”Clint解释道，语气迟疑，像是在寻找合适的形容词。

“可他看起来很温柔啊。”Steve不解道，他看向停下发牌，并去揉Tony一头柔软棕发的Bruce。

“我只能说，他只对Tony有些耐心。当然了，只要你不惹他，他平常都挺平易近人的。但是他一生气起来，连Thor都怕他。”Scott说道，他坐在Clint后面，不着痕迹地把手搭在了他的肩上。在发现Clint没有拒绝之后，他用手捏了捏他的肩膀。

Steve年幼时多病，总是被人欺负。幸运的是，随着年龄的增长，他的身体状况渐渐转好。由于尝过太多次被人压着踢打的滋味，他开始拼了命地锻炼，才有了现在的几乎是完美的身体。

因此，Steve向来都对自己的身型很有自信的。但是比起维京人一般的Thor，他还是差了一截，所以Scott的话不禁让他对这个Bruce另眼相看。

Sam坐到Steve后面，微微弯下腰，吊起嗓子说道，“然而……”

“然而，按照Tony的原话：我爱死了你生气发怒时的样子，尤其性感。”Clint扭头看向Sam，坏笑着接道。

确实是Tony会说出来的话，而且Steve完全能想象他说这句话时的样子。

另一边，突然传来Tony的怒吼声。Steve看过去，就看到Tony气得把他手上剩下的一张牌往木桌上一摔，然后就要朝Loki扑过去，结果却被不知道什么时候绕到他身后的Thor搂进了怀里。

安静坐在一旁的Bruce叹了口气，默默地把牌收起来，整理好，最后看了一眼气急败坏的Tony，摇摇头起身离开。

“Bruce，你站住！说好的灵魂伴侣呢？你快回来帮我！”被Thor按在怀里扑腾的Tony朝着Bruce喊道。

“玩得愉快，Tony！”Bruce头也不回地挥了挥手。

被他残忍抛弃的Tony哀嚎一声，扭身想要打Loki，却又被Thor抓住了手腕，塞回怀里。这个角度，Steve能清晰地看到Loki脸上那恶作剧得逞般的坏笑。

“再给你一个忠告，永远不要和Loki玩牌。”Clint说道。

Scott附和道，“永远不要。”

Sam也抱着胸摇头，发出两声哼哼声。

Steve看向依旧精力旺盛，不停地闹腾的Tony，坦然接受了他对Loki的第三个印象。

然而，当天晚上他在浴室看到的景象，瞬间打破了前两个。一：绝不会在牢房以外的地方和Tony做爱，二：绝不会与别人分享Tony。

浴室里只有在两侧墙壁上的淋浴头，以及中间一条横过整个浴室的半人高的台子，被用来放东西。

浴室里人很多，却除了Steve以外没有人敢看向Tony的方向。此时，他正被Thor和Loki挤在中间，三人站在一个淋浴头下。

“Loki……别……啊……”Tony的脸埋在Thor脖颈里，手环在他的脖子上，发出一声声诱人的呻吟。

Thor粗壮的手臂托着Tony柔软弹性的臀部，手指间的缝隙是被挤压着的臀肉，带着晶莹的水珠。

Thor侧过头，含住Tony柔软的耳垂，先是用唇瓣揉捏，然后用牙齿在那块软肉上啃咬。

Loki站在Tony后面，手在他的粉嫩的小穴里进出，并沿着Tony脊背由上至下的吮吸啄吻着，留下一连串的嫣红痕迹。

最后，Loki的嘴来到正在被他的手指大力侵犯着的穴口，在周围的褶皱上轻舔着，挑逗着那里敏感的肌肤。

“Loki……”Tony的呻吟带上了颤抖。

Thor不满Tony的注意力完全被Loki吸引走，他的大手在那蜜桃般的臀肉上揉捏着。

Tony抬起头，微微向后仰，并用手扣住Thor的头向下压，以便他吻他，咬着他的下唇吮吸。

突然，Tony发出一声惊呼，饱含情欲。只见Loki抽出自己细长的手指，并用那灵巧的舌尖代替。两只手将穴口撑开，褶皱在这近乎粗鲁的拉伸中变得平坦，Loki的舌尖在湿热的小穴中戳刺，惹来Tony一声声越来越甜腻的娇喘。

舌头与手指有着完全不一样的触感，柔软而滑腻，在紧致的小穴里动作时发出阵阵淫靡的水声，却被开着的淋浴的水花声所掩盖。

“你好湿啊，Tony，流了好多水。”Loki说着，吸了一口，并用舌头在穴口绕了一圈。

Tony腰一软，整个人抽搐了一下，呻吟却被Thor吞进了嘴里。

Loki退开，直起身在Tony的脖颈处吮吸出一道属于他专属的痕迹。Tony侧过头和他交换了一个吻，贴着他的嘴角，“操我，Loki，求你操我……”

Loki却摇了摇头，“不，Tony。”

“嗯？”Tony不解地看向他，脸颊已染上一层红晕。

“轮到我先来，宝贝。”Thor和Loki对视一眼，Tony便像是洋娃娃一样被Thor轻易地翻过身，手臂环过他的腰，硬挺在他的臀瓣间摩擦。

“啊……”Tony踩在地上，腿却软弱无力，靠着Thor的手臂勉强支撑自己。他弯着腰，Loki的欲望就在他的眼前，他的性器和他本人一样精致，那是一个能轻易捅进Tony喉咙深处的长度。

Tony也这么做了，他一手扶住Loki的腰，一手握住那粗长的性器，舌在铃口舔弄，然后张口含住蘑菇头吮吸，真空的口腔将柱身一点点吞入，柱身表面的皮肤摩擦着柔软的口腔内壁。

“哦……Tony……”Loki仰起头，手穿进Tony的发间，用力揪住向下压。Loki一个挺身，收缩的喉咙给他带来令人沉沦的快感。

Thor选择在这个时候将他比常人大上一圈的阴茎深深埋进Tony的身体里，顶端直接撞在Tony的前列腺上，阴茎根部直径让穴口被拉伸到最大，厚重的囊袋拍打在Tony大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上。

“唔……”Tony闷哼一声，焦糖色的眼睛里涌上水光，泪水顺着眼角滑下，混合着脸上的水珠。这或许是因为深喉的生理反应，也或许是因强烈的快感而彻底失去了理智。

“Tony，你里面真棒，又湿又热，嗯……”Thor在Tony紧致火热的小穴里抽送起来，Loki也配合着他的节奏，让Tony上下两张小嘴体验着同时失去，又同时被填满的快感。

Tony被兄弟俩前后围攻，自然撑不了多久。然而，在他头脑空白的时候，Thor却握住了他的性器，拇指抵住他的铃口。

Tony在他怀里挣扎起来，射精的欲望被制止让他完全失去了理智，他吐出Loki的欲望，声音带着哭腔，“Thor，让我射，求你……”

这让他的小穴不自觉地收紧，Thor扣着他的腰在他体内大力抽送了两下，终于将滚烫的精液灌满他的体内。

“Tony……哦……”Thor低喘着。

Loki拉起Tony，扣着他的下巴，欣赏着他溢满泪水的眼睛，倾身吻住他微张着的嘴，舌头在他口腔里肆虐着，舔过每一寸口腔内壁。

Tony闭上眼睛，向后靠近Thor怀里，性器在他手中颤抖。Thor抽离他的小穴，扶着Tony转身，将他挺翘的臀部展现在Loki面前，上面还留着Thor的指印，乳白色的液体从双推间缓缓流下。

Loki扣住他的腰，把他拉向自己，还坚挺着的性器就着Thor精液长驱直入，Tony放在Thor胸口的手指抓紧，划破了对方的皮肤，留下一道红痕。

Thor并不在意，只是拉起Tony的一只手，放在唇边，在关节位置上落下几个轻吻，而Thor的一只手则在他的胸口的乳头上揉弄拉扯。

“Tony，你还是这么紧。你这烂穴被这么多人操过，却还是这么紧，嗯？”Loki贴在他耳边，低声道，“吸得这么紧，跟你上面的小嘴一样，这么想吃男人的精液吗？”

“啊……”Loki的话让Tony的快感来得更加强烈。

随着浴室里的人越来越少，Steve能清晰地听到Loki的话，他站着的地方与他们中间隔着台子，他站在淋浴下，用冷水浇灌自己的身体，却没办法让他的高耸着的下身冷却下来。

Steve看到了Tony侧对着他的臀部，还有那张带着不知是泪还是水的透明液体的脸，卷曲的湿发黏在脸侧，让他看起来一团糟，却淫靡而性感。

当Loki低吼着射在Tony体内的时候，Tony也射了，他仰着头发出一声绵长的呻吟，细细地，像一只猫抓挠着Steve的心脏。

Steve背过身，握住自己的下身撸动着，等他释放了之后，身后的三人也清理完离开了。

tbc

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

6

Steve以为他回到牢房的时候，Tony应该已经睡了，和那两兄弟在浴室里的激情应该会让他精疲力尽才对。所以，Steve没想到Tony会坐在床上，赤裸着上身，被子盖在他的小腹上。他看起来无所事事，在Steve走进来之后，默默地看着他。

像是……在等Steve一样。然而，Steve很快就把这个想法抛之脑后，坐回自己的床上。

距离熄灯还有半个小时的时间，Steve拿出自己的素描本，决定画些什么，比如说他今晚在浴室看到的一幕。

Steve在脑海中描绘出那个画面：Tony被Thor抱在怀里，形状优美的大腿架在Thor那粗壮的手臂上，两人唇齿相连。Loki站在Tony的身后，弯着腰用舌舔弄Tony的小穴，他指节分明的手捏着Tony那圆润挺翘的臀部。

Steve的素描本在他来这里之后，就全都是Tony。不仅仅是Tony与人做爱的画面，有Tony吃饭时的样子，有他睡着时的样子，还有他把玩着不知从哪里弄来的铁钉子时的样子。

Steve的笔尖停在白纸上留下一个小黑点，他吞咽了一口口水，转过头看向Tony。然后，Steve才发现Tony的下半身也是赤裸裸的，Tony早就将被子掀开，只留下个边角堪堪遮掩住下体，他折起腿，一只手搭在那裸露的大腿上，指尖在蜜色的肌肤上打着圈。Tony侧过脸看向Steve，还有Steve手上的素描本，表情很是勾人。

Steve深吸一口气，转过头强忍着扑上去的欲望，握着铅笔的手越收越紧，几乎要把它捏断。就在这时，他听到一声动静，他回过头去看的时候，Tony已经站在了他的床边。

“你到底是在欲擒故纵，还是真的这么讨厌我？”Tony说道，他的语气像是一个刚被父母训完的叛逆期少年。

天花板上那个老旧白炽灯的微弱光线被Tony挡住，Steve的脸被埋在阴影之中。

“什么？”Steve不由自主地将目光定格在Tony的身体上，他的每一寸肌肤，每一块肌肉，还有每一道嫣红痕迹。

Tony一只腿跨上床，左腿膝盖跪在并不柔软的床垫上，他的右手握着铁床一角的杆子，旋转晃动了一下身体，左手撑住Steve身后的铁栏，他的脸与Steve的只有一寸的距离，“看你这样，也没有特别讨厌我。”

Steve的喉结滚动，声音沙哑，“我不讨厌你，Tony。”

Tony轻哼了一声，“我当然知道你不讨厌我，没有人讨厌我。”他的嘴角上扬，神情愉悦起来，“既然不是讨厌，那就是前者咯？”

“你误会我了，Tony。”Steve慌忙道，红晕爬上他的脸颊，一直蔓延到耳根。Tony离他太近了，近到他能闻到他的香波，还有没洗尽的情欲的气味。

“我怎么误会你了？”Tony问道，他的右腿也跨上床，左腿越过Steve的大腿，让自己跪立于Steve之上。Tony缓慢地摇晃了一下胯部，并没有真正蹭到Steve，只是让若有似无的气流拂过他的下身。

Steve的手爬上他的腰，再一次触碰那光滑的肌肤，让他刚刚才发泄过的欲望又有了抬头的趋势，“我不讨厌你，也没有在欲擒故纵。”他的手开始上下滑动，在Tony的腰侧摩挲。

Tony的双手都搭在Steve的肩上，他缓缓地压低自己的腰坐在Steve的大腿上，并向前挪动了一点，让两人离得更近了。Tony富有弹性的臀瓣与Steve的下体只隔着一片细薄的布料，这无法阻止两人将各自身体的火热传达给对方。

Steve的大手包裹住Tony挺翘的臀部，一如Steve所幻想般的触感，他不禁使了点力气揉捏起来。Tony因为他的动作勾起嘴角，他的眼睛眨了一下，浓密的睫毛像是直接从Steve的睫毛上刷过一样，激起一丝不易察觉的电流。

Steve慢慢靠近Tony，Tony却微微向后倾了头，他的舌尖在上唇上点了一下。

Steve先是愣了一下，然后他也张开嘴，小心翼翼地探出粉嫩的舌尖。Tony满意地前倾，用自己的舌头勾住Steve的，然后才是唇瓣。他们温柔地吮吸着对方的唇瓣，舌头如同跳华尔兹一般纠缠共舞，在最后分开时牵出一条银丝。

Steve的眼睛像是在蓝色的颜料中点上一抹绿，沾水的笔刷将它们搅拌融合在一起，那被抽丝的绿渐渐消失在深邃的蓝中。

Steve再一次吻住Tony，这一回只剩下炙热的激情，他用力啃咬着Tony的下唇。Tony回以他同样的热情，手从Steve的肩上离开，穿进Steve的金发里扣住他的头，一边用舌头在他的口腔里肆意地掠夺，像是一个贪婪而不知满足的强盗。

不约而同的，两人都没有做除了接吻与爱抚以外的举动。Steve脱下自己的衣服，两人赤身裸体的钻进Steve的被子里，肌肤相贴，四肢纠缠。

Tony的手扣在Steve的后颈上，指尖陷在柔软的头发里，时不时揪着一缕发尾把玩，他的头靠在Steve的脖颈处，深深地呼吸着属于Steve的那雨后阳光下，绿草的清香。Steve的手臂还紧紧地环在Tony的腰上，并在Tony酸软的肌肉上揉捏按摩，他的下巴抵在Tony微卷的棕发上，有些痒，他却舍不得离开。

天花板上的被他们遗忘的灯被强行熄灭，随之而来的刺耳铃声也没有打扰到他们，牢房的铁门自动合上。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

7

这是Steve第一次没有在清晨铃声响起以及牢房门打开的时候起床，他只是睁开眼睛然后侧过头看向和他挤在一张小铁床上的Tony。

监狱的床其实并不算小，毕竟要考虑到这里几乎都是人高马大的壮汉，但是两个人睡在一张床上的结果就是Steve被Tony枕了一夜，已经僵硬到麻木的手臂。

即使如此，Steve并不想放开他怀里的比他娇小许多的男人，反而用环在他腰上的手臂将Tony拉得更近了，下巴抵在那柔软的卷发上，他还是不敢置信昨夜竟然不是他的又一场美梦。

“Huh……”一声轻哼从门口传来，打断了Steve的思绪。他看向门口，黑有着一头黑男人斜靠在铁门上，双手抱胸，蓝色的眼睛在Steve和Tony身上来回打量，带着Steve看不懂的情绪，“早，Steve。”

“早，Wayne。”Steve忍着被Tony枕着的手传来的麻意，在Tony的后脑上揉了两下，Tony蹭了两下蹭进他的颈窝里，柔软的嘴唇贴在他的脖子敏感的皮肤上。

Wayne挑眉看着两人之间的互动，他只是同往常一样来叫Tony起床的，但眼前同床而眠的两个人，以及看起来毫无事后痕迹的两张床让他打消了他原本的计划。

“那么，今天这个大玩偶就交给你了。”Wayne看着Steve说道，指了指他怀里懒洋洋的Tony。Tony听到了熟悉的声音，下意识不满地喃喃起来，拉过盖在两人身上的被子，把自己的脑袋藏了进去，顺便捂住了Steve的嘴，当然，他并不是故意的。

Steve无奈地把盖到脸上的被子掀下来，看向Wayne，“我还以为这是你的专属呢？”

Wayne轻笑一声，向前走了几步，“我刚才就想问了，你这是在挑衅我吗？”

Steve惊讶地在对方的眼睛里只看到了玩味的笑意，没有他想象中的愤怒，或者嫉妒。

“看来我并没成功。”Steve说道，他确实是在挑衅Wayne，不管是下意识的，还是故意的。

Wayne摇了摇头，“不管你想在我这里看到什么情绪，你必须知道，我和Tony最开始是朋友，而无论发生什么事情他一直都会是我最重要的朋友。”

Steve不明白他告诉他这句话是什么意思，或者说他真正想告诉他的是什么？

“今天是他的探监日，你得提醒他把自己整理清楚，然后乖乖去吃早餐，必要的时候可以适当地威胁利诱。”刚说完，Wayne就朝他挥了挥手，却在他转身前停住，像是想起了什么。

“我还有一个小建议：如果你对他是认真的，我只能说对付Tony的最好办法就是温水煮青蛙。”Wayne点了下手指，同情地看了一眼Steve，你永远不知道一段关系中，谁才是最迟钝的那个人。

Steve目送Wayne离开，然后才去把Tony盖在脸上的被子扯下来。

Steve是在感情方面确实迟钝，不是傻，虽然他还没有搞清楚为什么Wayne要帮他，但是他知道这是在来了这里之后听到的最有用的一条建议。

Steve就着自己的手臂被当成枕头的姿势，圈起Tony坐起身，Tony再次不满地呻吟起来，半睁开双眼，迷迷糊糊发现Steve的伎俩之后，他慢悠悠地翻身跨坐在Steve大腿上，整个人像个填充着蓬松棉花，没有关节的毛绒玩具一样瘫在Steve身上。

“Tony……”

“嘘，Babe……再让我睡一会儿……”Tony埋在他的肩膀里喃喃道。

Steve叹了口气，直到现在他才意识到Wayne交给他的任务比他想象中还要更艰难。他们在床上又干坐了十几分钟，Steve尝试用亲吻和爱抚让Tony渐渐清醒，而这个除了让他感到一股热流向下涌去以外没有任何别的作用。

或许还要算上Tony再感受到他胯下坚硬的时候，那个朦胧却带着一丝邪恶的坏笑，半眯着眼睛，侧着头靠在Steve的肩膀上，嘴角上扬直到两人肌肤相连的地方。

直到早餐前的点名的时候，Tony才回到正常的样子。两人取完早餐在一个位子上坐下，很快就被Steve熟悉的三人组包围了，Sam一手搭在Steve的肩上，隔着他和Tony说道，“早上好啊，甜心！”

Tony拿起面包咬了一口，看向Sam，“早，巧克力奇诺。”几人都因为这个昵称笑了起来，Sam看起来格外满足。Tony在众人注意力都不在他身上的时候，偷偷看了一眼坐在他身边的Steve，对方刚好被Sam的一句话逗笑，然后他的眼神就固定在了那张笑脸上，直到Steve转头与他对视。

那双天蓝色的眼睛在那阳光般金色头发下太过明亮澄澈，给他的感觉像极了Tony小时候读得漫画书里的美国队长。在无数个被自己父亲遗忘的夜晚，他是他唯一的救赎，他期盼有一天代表着正直与希望的美国队长能将他从孤独与无助中解脱。

事实是，他从来都没有等来他的救赎，而他也不值得被拯救。

这个想法让Tony觉得像是被人一拳打在肚子上，疼痛到让他瞬间清醒。Tony移开视线，掩盖住自己嘴角的苦涩，恰好错过了Steve担忧的表情，用塑料勺子搅了搅餐盘里的食物，祈祷着早餐赶快结束。

可当早餐时间终于结束的时候，Tony才记起来今天是他的律师来探监的日子，而这是比与Steve待在一起还要让他难受的事情。可他没有别的选择，只能背着双手被狱警带到一间熟悉的独立探监室的门口，手铐“咔”的一声被解开，Tony活动了一下手腕，却完全没有自己扭开门的打算。

“大少爷Tony Stark，连门都不愿意自己开吗？”Tony身后的人说道，语气却不像他说的话那样咄咄逼人。

Tony咬紧牙关，转身看向身后身材高挑的狱警。说实话，要不是因为那古铜色皮肤勾勒着的结实肌肉，对方脸上那放荡不羁的笑容足够让Tony一拳打在那张有着深邃五官的俊脸上，“Rumlow，你一定要在这种时候刺激我吗？”

“不可否认，Stark，你那漂亮脸蛋不耐烦时是你最性感的时候。”Rumlow捏起他的下巴，满意地看到对方脸上更加愤怒的表情。

“如果你是在报复我不小心睡了你看中的哪个男孩，请一定告诉我，我相信他不介意再多插一个洞。”Tony挥开他的手说道。

“Fuck you Stark！”Rumlow低吼道。

“我的荣幸，但是没人操你后面你硬的起来吗？”Tony嘲讽道。

“Stark，等吸完你的律师从这里出来的时候，你最好洗干净你的嘴。因为，我会让你这个欠操的荡妇知道我能不能硬的起来。”Rumlow黑着脸说完，打开门把Tony推进去，然后狠狠摔上门。

Tony翻了个白眼，坐到这个房间里剩下的唯一一张椅子上。

“好久不见，Mr. Stark。”

“我希望永远不用见到你，Doom。”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

8

探视间里只有一张桌子和两张椅子，Victor坐在直面着门的椅子上，剪裁精致的昂贵灰西装搭配一件深绿色的马甲，还有一条与西装同色的领带。

“你没必要把我当成敌人，Anthony。”Victor不紧不慢地说道。

“停，首先，没人会他妈的叫我Anthony，”Tony说完自己都皱了皱眉头，“其次，不好意思，我第一次见到你，你正在和我父亲商量怎么办把我当成筹码交换出去！”

“那是我的工作。”Victor想起了他第一次见到Tony的画面，还是纤细少年的他站在门口一脸不可置信地盯着自己的父亲Howard，他手上拿着一个看起来刚组装好的机器，下一秒，那个机器就被摔在了Howard脚下。

“什么工作？贩卖人口？”Tony讽刺道，他知道Howard不喜欢他，因为Howard觉得他的出生害死了他的母亲Maria，但他没想到自己在Howard眼中与一头待宰的牲畜无异。

“不管你说什么，我现在都是你的律师。”虽说如此，他却没有做他的本职，因为这违背了Tony的意愿。

“你他妈算什么律师！？”Tony从椅子上猛地站起来，手撑在桌沿上低吼道。

Victor向后靠着椅背，他的双手放在桌子上，静静地看着Tony，像是在看着叛逆期孩子的家长一样等他冷静下来。

Tony涨红了脸直视着Victor，这个时候门被敲响，“出什么问题了吗，Mr. Doom？”Rumlow的声音从门外传来。

Tony眯起眼睛，Victor挑眉看了一眼Tony的椅子，Tony咬紧牙关乖乖坐下。

“没有任何问题。”Victor勾起嘴角回道。

“为什么，Doom？我的事情和你没有任何关系，无论我是会被九头蛇控制，还是因此留在这个监狱里。”

Victor站起来，踱步走到Tony身后，微微弯下腰，一只手搭在Tony的肩上，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，“你为什么总是在问一些你明知道答案的问题？”

Victor的动作让Tony浑身颤栗，肩上的肌肉在他的手下僵硬起来，颈后的汗毛在Victor的呼吸下根根竖起。

“只要你想，我随时能让你从这里出去，就连九头蛇的人也不敢再动你分毫。”

“谢谢你的好意，但是我并没有这个打算。”Tony伸手想要挥开Victor放在他肩上的手，却被反手握住，干燥温热的手心瞬间将他的包裹住，这触感和Tony想象中的完全不一样。

身后的人对他而言，永远都是那种遥远而冰冷的存在，即使是在他进监狱后，对方不断地向他示好也无济于事，他的记忆一直都停留在了他们的初见。

Tony慢慢回过头看向Victor，对方的眼睛里是一些说不清道不明的情绪，Tony没有尝试去理解，也没有这个机会，因为Victor已经低头吻住了他，一只手继续紧握着他的摩挲，另一只在他后颈的软肉上揉捏。

Victor的亲吻一点点向下，“服从我，Anthony。”他轻咬着Tony的喉结呢喃道，Tony的头脑有一瞬间的空白，任由自己的身体作出配合的反应。

Tony仰起头，让Victor能更好地攻占他的身体，一边缓缓站起身让扭着的身体完全面向对方。Victor的手下滑从衣摆里钻进去，在他的后腰上爱抚着，并施压让两人紧紧地贴在一起，如同他人一样精致的是他的指尖，光滑的指腹从Tony紧致的肌肤上抚过时，像是在黑白琴键上弹奏，渴望指下的身体传来美妙的旋律。

Tony嘴里发出的呻吟全被他尽数吞下，他放开Tony的手后，用双手扣住Tony的腰将他压在桌沿上，然后将身体挤进Tony的双腿间。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”Tony低声问道。

“我当然知道自己在做什么，我在做我早就想做的事情。”Victor的声音坚定而不容置喙。

“你问过我的意见了吗？”Tony的手抵在他胸口，稍微拉开了点两人之间的距离。

“如果我问了，你会拒绝，但是我直接做了，你又不会拒绝。既然如此，我为什么还需要问你？”Victor的声音平淡无波，他的话却是一针见血。

Tony沉默了一会儿道，“要不是我很肯定不是，我会以为我们是互相了解的好友。”

“这个时候你需要闭嘴。”Victor扣住Tony的头再一次吻上他渴望的柔软，并在他的下唇上咬了一口，伴随着Tony吃痛的惊呼。

Tony也很清楚自己无法拒绝，所以他决定做他自己，接受两人现在不可思议的亲密，并且用自己的方式去享受这几乎不可能发生事情。

于是，他的眼神游移到Victor西装裤的鼓胀上，一边说道，“哈，相信我，你会更喜欢我张着嘴的。”

Victor依旧维持着同样的表情，但是他的眼神在Tony说完这句话之后骤然变得深邃黑暗，如同被狂风暴雨卷起的巨浪，而Tony则是海面上的一艘小船，几乎被掀翻淹没。

“那就向我证明我是错的。”Vicor说道，声音里多了些隐忍的嘶哑。

“这绝对是我最喜欢干的事情，我的‘律师’。”Tony说完，便整个人跪在Victor的面前，头刚好在Victor下身的位置上，灼热的呼吸隔着裤子喷在欲望上。

Tony伸手解开他的皮带，缓缓褪下他的西装裤和内裤，粗长的性器瞬间挺立在空气中，Tony吞咽了一口口水，他眼前的巨物是他在Victor身上发现的唯一与优雅没有任何关系的东西。

Tony的手圈住阴茎根部，用舌头沿着柱身上的青筋来回舔弄，舌尖所过之处都留下了晶莹的水光。Tony的嘴回到顶端，紫红色的蘑菇头在唇瓣间的缝隙上磨蹭，时不时越过，触碰湿软的内壁。

“含进去，宝贝，含进去。”Victor的声音温柔，手穿过Tony的发间，手指梳着卷曲的发丝。

Tony轻笑一声，大张开嘴将顶端完全包裹住，然后一点点深入。Victor发出一声低喘，手指微微收紧，他能感觉到自己的欲望被湿热与柔软淹没，Tony的牙齿轻蹭过敏感的柱身带来酥麻的快感，灵活的舌头在其周围扭动。

Tony鼓动着脑袋，费力地容纳Victor的全部，并且让他在他的口腔里进出。相连的位置在他吮吸的时候发出啧啧的水声，他的手也没闲下来，而是握住饱胀的囊袋揉动。

Victor也没有再让Tony掌握速度，他开始挺动臀部，在Tony吮吸的时候挺进，顶端几次越过更为窄小的喉道。

Tony因为他的动作红了脸颊，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转，发出声声闷哼，直到Victor压住他的头，进入最深处，股股精液喷射进喉道里，早已习惯的Tony没有任何不适的反应，只是顺从的吞下。

“就是这样，全喝下去，一点都不要留。”Victor像是对待宠物一样，拍了拍Tony的头表示满意，他抽离的时候，Tony咳了两声，嘴角沾上了乳白色的精液，Tony抬头看向他，伸舌舔掉那点残留。

“你很擅长这个。”

“我擅长很多事情。”

Tony站起来，下一秒他就被Victor按在桌上，对方的手伸进了他的裤子里，有力的手指包裹住他的性器，开始揉捏撸动。Tony发出绵软的呻吟，手臂环过他的肩膀。

“我怎么会让你顶着这个回去找别人。”Victor俯下身，在他耳边说道。

“你可管不了我，Doom……啊！”对方手指突然收紧，让Tony浑身一颤。

“至少，门口的那个狱警是没有机会了。”Victor回道，一边用自己的身体磨蹭Tony的，给对方带来更加强烈的快感。

Tony侧过头，勾起嘴角，却渐渐被溢出的呻吟冲散。

Tony射精的时间刚刚好卡在Rumlow再一次敲响铁门的时候，Tony发出微小却尖细的呻吟，射进Victor的手里。

“两周后我会再来一次，我希望倒时候你会有不一样的决定，Anthony。”Victor整理好衣服，他的手抚上Tony泛红的脸颊，拇指抹去他眼角的泪痕。

在Tony沉默着拉上裤子后，Rumlow打开了门。

“这并不代表什么，Doom，我不会有什么别的决定。”Tony走向Rumlow，转身背过手让手铐拷回他的手腕上。

Victor第一次对他的话，没有任何回答。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

9

Rumlow没有直接把Tony带回监牢区，而是推着他的肩膀走进一个转角，将他压在一个铁门上。

Tony的后腰被磕在了门锁的刷卡器上，他吃痛地闷哼一声，瞪向Rumlow，“你他妈什么毛病？”

“看来有人心情不好？”Rumlow笑道，一条腿挤进Tony大敞着的双腿间，“怎么，你那个律师告诉你什么坏消息了？”

Tony能感受到对方有力的大腿肌磨过他还敏感的欲望，隔着粗糙的布料，带来一阵令他颤栗的电流，“关你什么事……嗯……”

Rumlow低笑一声，整个身体贴在对方身上，挤进对方腿间的大腿弯曲抬起，挤压着那柔软而富有弹性的臀部，这个动作让Tony的双腿张得更开，“确实不关我的事，我只是想警告你，在我操你的时候不要分神罢了。”

“滚你妈的Rumlow，放开我，我现在没心情跟你玩这个游戏。”Tony的双手背拷在身后，只好用手抓住铁栏保持平衡，扭动全身挣扎起来。

然而，这只让Tony的欲望越来越明显，下身的热流给他脸上染上一层瑰丽的嫣红，焦糖色大眼睛里透着不满的情绪，几缕棕色的卷发被汗湿黏在额头上。

Rumlow停下动作，仔细观察起Tony脸上的表情，最后他轻哼一声放开Tony，退后几步，抱胸欣赏Tony衣衫凌乱，面带潮红的模样。

“Jerk。”Tony嘀咕一声，甩甩头，瞪了一眼Rumlow。

“闭上你的嘴吧，Stark。”Rumlow扯着Tony的衣服，让Tony走到他前面。

两人回到监牢区的时候，正是几个新囚犯被押送进来的时间。Rumlow刚给Tony解下手铐，他还没来得及按照计划用言语调戏这个他差点得手的男人，就直直地看向了那群新人。

现在是自由时间，众人大多都聚集在第一层，嘈杂的环境却让Tony渐渐冷静了下来，各种意义上。

Tony扭了扭手腕，转身看到Rumlow脸上的表情，顿时所有坏心情都没了，他恶劣地勾起嘴角，“哦，你这幅见鬼的表情可不是天天都能见到。”

Rumlow没理会他，只是将目光定格在一个熟悉的人身上，肌肉在那人转头看向他的时候瞬间绷紧，他无意识地张口叫道，“Bucky？”

这是Tony第二次听到这个不是给人用的名字，他好奇地挑挑眉。只见新人中一个有着和Steve身形相似，肌肤白皙的黑发男人，他正朝着Tony和Rumlow的方向挥了挥手。

“前男友？”Tony小声问道。

Rumlow沉默了一会儿，不情愿地应道，“对。”

“哈，我不记得我有没有说过，但我其实挺乐意和情侣们玩3p的。”Tony笑道。

“那你记得我跟你说闭嘴了吗？”Rumlow翻了个白眼，移开注视Bucky的视线，瞪向Tony。

“嗯……不记得，”Tony摊开手，越过Rumlow的肩膀，他看见了向他们走来的Wayne，“我认真的，Brock。”Tony从来没有直接叫过Rumlow的名字，显然对方也不愿意他用那种哄女人的腔调说他的名字。

Tony一边躲开Rumlow揍向他的拳头，一边张开双臂迎向Wayne。

“别逼我对你用电棍，Stark。”Rumlow缓缓说道，声音低沉。

Tony沉默了一下，手指点点下巴，然后扭过头道，“说实话，我真的不介意。”

“你少说几句话吧，Tony。”Wayne抱住Tony的腰，在他耳边说道。

Rumlow冷哼一声，对着Wayne扬了扬下巴就头也不回地走了。

“你怎么来了？”Tony抬头问道。

Wayne低头在他嘴角印下一个吻，这个动作让Tony愣了一下，因为一般Wayne都会直接与他接吻，唇舌纠缠，交换体液的那种接吻。

“担心你，”Wayne说着，环着他腰的手松开，抬起来捧住他的脸，眼神无奈，“你和Doom做了？”

Tony皱起眉头，不想听他提到这个名字，他拉下Wayne覆在他脸上的双手，“你千万别告诉我这是你不肯亲我的原因。”

Wayne勾起嘴角，又松下来，尽量维持平淡的表情，“如果我说是呢？”

Tony眯起眼睛，一只手扣住Wayne的头，快速吻住对方的薄唇，用牙齿在下唇上啃咬，然后勾住他的舌尖吮吸，发出啧啧的水声。Wayne重新搂住他的腰，并夺回主动权，两个人激烈地亲吻起来。

一吻结束，Tony喘息道，“这就是我的答案。”

“你这个迟钝的小混蛋。”Wayne低笑着骂道。

Tony不明所以，推开比他大了一圈的男人，看向Rumlow的方向。那个被他称作Bucky的男人，或者前男友，正和他站在一起。Rumlow看起来很生气，先是用手抵着对方的胸质问，又向前一步低吼着什么。

“你什么时候和Rumlow这么熟了？”Wayne好奇道。

“自从我上一次找到他要润滑剂开始……我只是开个玩笑而已。”Tony抿着嘴，任由Wayne朝他背上扇了一巴掌，当然，千万不要低估Wayne的手力，Tony觉得自己后背绝对红了。

“所以，Doom和你说了什么？”Wayne问道。

“还是那些废话，Wa…Bruce，你知道的，我不想出去。”Tony说道，他不是没有看出来Wayne眼底里的情绪。他知道对方和Doom一样都想他出去，虽然目的不同，但这并不会影响到他的决定。

Wayne叹了一口气，他握住Tony的手，“要是我不知道，我就不会跟着你进来的。除了Alfred以外，你是我唯一的亲人，Tony。”

“你也是我除了Jarvis以外，唯一的亲人。”Tony回道，他把脑海里有Howard的画面都像废纸一般撕碎揉烂，“说起Alfred，他还像之前那样恨不得打死我吗？”

“Alfred没想过要打你，甜心。”Wayne轻笑一声。

“那是他在你面前装的，他之前威胁我的时候可不是这么说的。”Tony想到Alfred之前来探监他，而不是Wayne时，那个和善面容，还有阴森森的眼神。

“好吧，他暂时打不到你。再说了，就算是放在以前，他追着你打的时候不也还有Jarvis拦着吗？”Wayne抱着胸道。

Tony眼睛一亮，“有道理！”

另一边，计算着时间从牢房里走出来的Steve，趴在栏杆上，低头寻找着Tony的身影，却看到了一个让他不可置信的人，他冲向楼梯，一边在心里祈祷自己一定是看错了。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10

Rumlow的手扣在自己的皮带上，僵硬地走到Bucky面前。

“Brock，我可没想到会在这里见到你，”Bucky看着眼前的人，阴沉着脸问道，“你为什么会在这里，狱警？”

“我不需要向你解释自己。”Rumlow回道，像是在压抑着什么。

“哦，那是当然。”

“你又是怎么进来的？”这个监狱是神盾的势力范围，他不知道Bucky是怎么把自己搞进来的。

“你还没有回答我的问题。”Bucky回避了他的问题，因为他不能信任他。在从前无数次的尝试之后，他知道信任他的结局只有一个。

“在我离开的时候就不是九头蛇的一员了，我还没有傻到像某些人一样把自己陷进去！”Rumlow低吼道。

“你就这么告诉自己吧，”Bucky停顿了一下，“你当时一声不吭离开，你最好现在也这么做。”Bucky说道，握紧了拳头。他不怕自己会一拳打向Rumlow，而是怕自己会忍不住将他拉进怀里，咬破他的嘴唇，直到他能尝到那血腥味，然后他会撕裂他那一身性感的制服。

“Barnes你最好别给我做什么蠢事，不然……”Rumlow的话没有说完，就被突然出现的Steve打断了。

Steve从楼梯上冲下来，他不知道自己直接越过了多少级台阶，也没注意到他正从Tony的身边擦肩而过。他的脸上带着惊恐与讶异的表情，他朝着眼前熟悉的背影伸出手，用力抓着对方的肩膀让他转过身，对方用他熟悉的声音骂出一句，“WTF！”

下一秒，Bucky在看清站在他身后的是谁之后，他冷硬的表情瞬间像是在夜空中绽开的烟花，他张开双臂将Steve拥入怀中，“Steve!”

Rumlow在看到Steve的时候，皱了一下眉，他的眼睛里带着惊讶以及不解。但他什么也没说，只是又深深地看了一眼Bucky，才走向他本应该在的看守位置。

Steve在被对方抱了个满怀之后，大声问道，“你为什么会在这里！？”

Bucky放开他，后退了几步，有些心虚地说道，“说来话长。”

Steve自然没有放过他，一脸严肃地问道，天蓝色的眼睛深沉了一些，“你为什么会在这里？”

Bucky迟疑了一下，才叹了口气，“他们并不相信我能闭紧嘴巴……但是你不用担心，我有了一个计划。”他捏了捏Steve的肩说道。

Steve怀疑地看着他，抱起胸，“为什么我不知道你有计划？”

“你看我都进来了，所以我迟早是会告诉你的……”Bucky摊了摊手，在Steve一拳挥向他胸口的时候敏捷地跳开，“别！Steve，我能解释！”

一直远远地看着那两个人亲密互动的Tony挑了挑眉，胸口突然升起一股他所不熟悉的感觉。他不知道该如何形容，但他知道他现在只想打断这两个人。

“我就说不会这么巧，连续听到两个人叫Bucky这种名字。”Tony朝两人走去，一边大声说道，无视了他身后一脸无奈的Wayne，后者已经在后悔没有早早把他拉回自己牢房里了。

Steve听到Tony的声音，顿时回过头看向他之前一直在等的人，他的脸上还带着因为气愤而留下的红晕，不知道情况的Tony感觉更加不舒服了。

Bucky还没看清Tony的脸，就脱口而出，“我的名字怎么了？”

“没什么，我只是不太确定这是不是给人用的。”Tony的语气并没像他说的话那么冲，像是在开玩笑一般。

“Stevie，这个混蛋是谁？”Bucky眯起眼睛盯着Tony，冷声问道。

“Buck……”

“这个混蛋叫Tony，是你Stevie的狱友。”Tony也紧盯着他，挑衅地回道。

Bucky在听到他名字的时候愣了一下，然后用那双深邃迷人的灰蓝色双眼上下打量着Tony。半晌后，他脸上的不爽已经消失了，换上了复杂的情绪，“……你叫Tony？Tony Stark？”

Tony皱起眉头，“你知道我？”Wayne听到了他们的对话，他一脸警惕地站到了Tony的身边。

“信或不信，我就是为了你来的，”Bucky缓缓说道，他没想到自己会没有第一眼认出Tony的脸，“当然了，还有这个蠢货。”他的头朝Steve的方向点了点。

“什么？”Steve吃惊地看向自己的好友。

“Huh，你是什么……”Tony微微扬起下巴，目光在Bucky和Steve身上来回，在他能够表明自己的兴趣前，就被Wayne的一声带着警告意味的“Tony”打断。

Tony看向Wayne，“我只是想……”

“你知道为什么不行。”Wayne的声音不容置疑。

Tony犹豫了一下，还是回头看向Bucky，僵硬地说道，“You know what？我现在并没有兴趣听你的小故事。”

“我可以等。”Bucky回道，事实是他确实一点都不着急，因为在这里他和Steve都很安全，只要Rumlow不要又搞出什么幺蛾子。

在Tony被Wayne拉着离开之后，Steve才急切地问道，“什么叫做你是为了Tony和我进来的？”

“Tony Stark是我们能摆脱九头蛇的关键。”Bucky坚定地说道，这获得了Steve的一个震惊的表情。

“虽然我不知道你在计划些什么，但我相信你的判断……真是不敢置信，原本我才一直是做计划的那个人。”Steve感叹道。

“人都是会变的……先不说这些，Stevie，你和他是什么关系？”Bucky笑着八卦道。

“没什么，他只是我的狱友……朋友。”

“他看你的眼神可不是这么告诉我的。”Bucky耸肩说道。

Steve想了想Tony的眼神，掩饰着心里的苦涩，勉强用正常的声音回道，“你在这里呆一段时间，你就会知道他和很多人都是这样，比如说他刚刚身边那个叫Wayne的男人。”

“你现在看起来像是一个吃醋的怨妇，Stevie。”Bucky开玩笑道。

“我才不是，Jerk！”

“你就是，Punk！”

\-------------

Tony一走进Wayne的牢房，就把自己丢进了床里，虽然监狱里的床并不柔软，但总比桌子和铁门好。Wayne也跟在他身后爬上床，就着窄小有限的空间，将Tony搂进怀里。而Wayne的狱友在看到Tony之后，自觉地拿起自己的东西，走了出去。

“你今天怎么了，这么沉不住气？”Wayne在他耳边问道，手伸进Tony上衣下，在他光滑细致的后腰肌肤上轻轻按摩。

虽说Bucky太过直白的接触减少了他是不怀好意的可能性，但是防人之心不可无。

“你把我当成小婴儿了吗，Bruce Wayne，”Tony的声音从他的脸和枕头相贴的位置传来，他转过身，直视着Wayne的眼睛，“收起你的尿布，我是Tony Stark。”

“那就先向我证明你能照顾好自己，Tony。”Wayne知道Tony只有在生气的时候，才会叫他的全名。

“我刚刚就能搞清楚他想要干什么。”Tony说道。

“在这之前，你必须要先调查他……你要是不想我插手，没事，但我必须要看到你做完调查之后才去和他接触。”

“他能把我怎么样？”Tony支起身回道，他知道Wayne说得都很有道理，但他就是不想承认。

“我只是不想看你做傻事，Tony。”Wayne说道，用上他那特有的说服Tony时的嗓音。

“你知道你这样有多讨厌吗？”Tony这么说着，眼里却只有藏都藏不住的温情与柔软。

“我知道。”Wayne说完推着Tony的肩膀把他压回床上，扣着他的下巴把他吻进柔软的枕头里。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

11

众所周知，接近Tony的最好方式就是与他做爱。这是个严肃认真的事实，不是在开玩笑，至少这是Bucky听到的版本，而在他向Steve确认这个消息的准确性的时候，他得到了他在Steve脸上见过的最大的白眼。

“你说你要干什么？！”Steve拉高声音问道，然后立即干咳两声冷静下来，在Bucky眯起眼睛盯着他的时候移开视线。

“Well，这是你那些狱中好友的原话，我只是来征求一下你的意见而已。”Bucky耸耸肩道，一脸无辜地看着Steve，像他刚刚不是在暗示他要和自己好兄弟的暗恋对象上床。

“什么意见？”Steve问道。

“比如说……你会不会介意我把小Bucky放进Tony的身体里？”

“Bucky！”Steve的脸涨得通红，大吼道。现在是放风时间，在他们不远处打篮球的囚犯们让整个广场都显得喧闹嘈杂，所以Steve的吼声没有引来任何注意。

“那我就默认你不介意了。”Bucky坏笑着回道，那欠揍的笑容让Steve简直想一拳打上去，但他只是在心里暗骂自己交友不慎。因为某些原因，任何人与Tony在一起的画面都没有Bucky和Tony的让他难受。

Bucky嘴上是这么说的，但他其实并没有真去招惹Tony的打算，他有的是办法接近Tony，虽然那屁股对他确实有很大的吸引力。

但在接下来的一段时间，他从来没有见过Tony赤裸的样子，这完全不符合他所听到的故事。按照Clint的说法，Bucky应该是随时随地都能看到Tony像是一个放荡的婊子在另一个男人的身下呻吟。当然，也可能是因为Steve这个混蛋在听说他在打Tony主意之后，就再也不让Bucky去他的牢房找他。

这只让Bucky总是不由自主地梦到这个小个子男人。梦到对方坐在他身上，抓着他的手腕，让他的手掌紧贴在那蜜糖色的肌肤上抚摸，那两瓣连宽松狱服都遮挡不住的臀肉夹着他早就坚硬的肉棒摩擦，却不让他进入。Bucky不明白，这明明是他的梦，他完全可以将对方掀到床上狠狠干他，但他就是该死的办不到。

那张漂亮的小脸蛋上透着红晕，眼睛里泛着水光，在与他对视之后露出一个性感又可爱的笑容，然后就低下头在他的脖颈上亲吻。Bucky仰起头享受着对方的舌尖舔过时的湿滑触感，湿热的口腔罩住他的喉结，牙齿在上面轻轻啃咬。

这时，突然有另一个人捧住他的脸，霸道而饥渴的吮吻他的唇瓣。Bucky很快开始回应，唇舌纠缠的同时，坐在他身上的Tony的手渐渐下滑，夹在两人身体中间，朝他自己贴在Bucky小腹上的硬挺摸去，Bucky猛地抓住Tony的手，而吻着他的人则推开一步。Bucky睁开眼睛，却看到了一张熟悉的面孔。

Brock？

Bucky几天前的一场热辣的美梦到这里就结束了。他真正睁开眼睛的时候，身上没有坐着那挑逗着他的小荡妇，眼前也没有刚给了他一个湿吻，连梦里都不放过他的前男友。现在，他正用小臂撑在第二层生锈的铁栏上，慵懒靠站着，灰蓝色的双眼搜寻着Tony，甚至是Rumlow的身影。

然而，这两个人跟消失了一样，整整半个小时都没有出现在大厅里。说实话，没找到Tony很正常，他指不定就在自己牢房里或者是哪个角落里吞吐着谁的老二。但是，Bucky仔细观察过Rumlow的巡逻时间（虽然他不想承认），他很确定对方现在应该是要在这里看守的。

Bucky眯起眼睛，眼角瞥到正从他身旁经过的Sam，“Hey，Sam！”

Sam笑着转头看向他，露出他那雪白的牙齿，“Hey bro，what's up！”他站到Bucky身边，用与他同样的姿势撑在栏杆上。

Bucky耸耸肩，回道，“Good，只是……你见到Tony了吗？”

“哦……”Sam意味深长的一笑，“你在找Tony？”

“我们只是有些没有解决的问题。”Bucky一脸认真地说道。

“哈，那是肯定的，”Sam显然没有相信他的话，“well，我之前看到他和那个火辣狱警往F区的方向走了。”

F区是洗衣房等工作地点的区域，就在牢房所在的E区旁边，它们之间只隔着一道铁门，但中间还有许多一般囚犯解决问题时才会去的角落。Bucky知道现在不是工作的时间，那里极少会有囚犯经过，巡逻的狱警也久久才会经过一次那里。

“你说的火辣狱警是谁？Rumlow？”Bucky问道。

Sam迟疑了一下才道，“呃，对，就是叫着名字。”

Bucky拍拍他的肩，“谢了，兄弟。”Tony正和Rumlow在一起？只是想想，这个画面就让他下身的欲火直窜。

他快步下楼，穿过人群走向F区。耳边的说话声一点点淡去，身旁的人也逐渐减少，直到他正要拐进一个角落，他听到了一声略微尖利的惊叫声，伴着肉体撞击墙壁的声音。Bucky停顿了一下，小心翼翼地迈出一步，没有发出任何声响。

Bucky躲在墙壁后面，看向黑暗的角落，入眼的是Rumlow强壮的后背，他一手撑在墙上，一手托着另一个人的大腿，毋庸置疑，那被Rumlow压在墙上的人就是Tony。两人正在激烈地接吻，Tony的头向后抵在墙壁上，柔软的唇瓣张开，任由Rumlow含吻吮吸。

Bucky的喉结滚动了一下，目不转睛地盯着眼前的一幕。

Tony一手握着铁栏杆，一手扣在Rumlow的后脑上，手指穿进对方的短发间，弯曲的手指可以见得他对自己不能揪住一把头发而恼怒。Tony的裤子已经被丢在离他们不远处的地上，他赤裸的大腿被高高抬起，但这并不妨碍他扭动着身躯，磨蹭挑逗身前的男人。Bucky的视力很好，他能很清晰地看到那越抓越紧，关节几乎泛白的手，他想将其放进嘴里，吮吸对方的一根根手指，然后让被唾液湿润的手指握住他的欲望撸动。

Tony的腿主动缠上Rumlow的身体，这让对方可以将手滑进他的下身，手指瞬间埋进柔软湿热的小穴。Rumlow低笑一声，向后倾了身体，“你后面都还是湿的，谁刚干过你？Wayne？还是Thor，你这个饥渴的小婊子！”

“啊！Thor……嗯，你摸到他的精液了吗？”Tony吃吃笑道，小穴里戳弄的手指带来的快感让他咬住下唇，喘息声时不时从缝隙间漏出来。

“当然，不过，我马上就会用更多的精液灌满你那被操烂的小穴。”Rumlow的声音低沉，一字一句地说道。

这句话让Bucky失去了最后的理智，他从墙后站出来，向两人走去。

Tony一眼就看到了他，他脸上没有被人发现的惊讶，或者是尴尬，反而是挂上了一个坏笑，“哦，瞧瞧这是谁！我刚还在想着你呢。”

Rumlow听到他的话一愣，手上的动作却没停下来，他扭过头看向自己身后的Bucky，“你来干什么？”

Bucky还没来得及说话，就被Tony抢答了，“别这么害羞嘛，Rumlow。我说了，我不介意和情侣玩3p的，啊！”Tony的话刚说完就被Rumlow压着头往墙上一撞。

“我们不是情侣。”Rumlow冷淡地说道，在Tony的手指大力抽插起来，发出啧啧的水声。因为疼痛与快感交叉刺激，Tony的眼眶微微泛红，他转动着焦糖色的眼珠看向Bucky，他张开嘴露出粉嫩的舌尖，享受与痛苦并存于他的呻吟中。

Bucky冷哼一声，他走近后用力拉开Rumlow抵在Tony额头上的手，并在对方的瞪视中扯过Tony的头，将对方的呻吟尽数吞进口中。Tony的滋味与他想象中的一般甜美，还带着……Rumlow的气息。而Tony在一瞬的愣怔之后，立即熟练的用舌头缠住Bucky的，舔弄搅动，他放开铁栏，双手扣住Bucky的头加深这个吻。

Rumlow看着他们接吻，而Tony的腿已经从他腰上垂下，这让他内心深处有些不满。于是，一脸不甘的狱警便蹲下身，手指还埋在身前人的穴中，而他的头刚好抵在欲望前。他握住粉红柱身的根部，动作这惹来Tony的一声绵软的呻吟，而他本就直打颤的腿一软，再倒下前被Bucky扶住了腰。

Bucky分开两人的吻，发出啵的一声。他顺着Tony的下巴往下亲吻，向他梦中的Tony一样含住那微微突出的滚动喉结，Tony低沉的呻吟带来的震动直直传给Bucky。当Bucky的手在他的腰上揉捏的同时，Rumlow低头用火热的口腔包裹住他的阴茎，嘴唇完全圈住他的蘑菇头，吸气缩紧，然后一点点下滑，发出淫靡的吮吸声。

Tony被两人夹击着，无心他想，只是发出一声又一声难耐的呻吟，他感觉身上每一处都被两人揉捏过，抚摸过，亲吻过。

“Fuck，Rumlow，fuck me！”Tony叫道，他的臀部挺动着在Rumlow的嘴里抽送。但比起前面被满足，他更要后面被填满，手指已经无法满足他，特别是当他才刚被Thor干完，小穴根本不需要扩张。Rumlow的举动只是为了挑逗他，想看他饥渴难耐地哀求着被操的样子。

Rumlow立刻吐出嘴里的阴茎，站起身。Bucky也推开一步，看着Rumlow粗鲁地将Tony翻过身，又一刻不停地扣着他的腰往后拉，并压下他的后背让他弯下腰。Tony的身体成九十度，双手撑在墙上，他回过头紧盯着Bucky的脸，然后视线下滑到他鼓胀的下身。

Bucky和Rumlow几乎是同时褪下裤子，Rumlow掏出自己的肉棒，在Tony被透明黏液沾满的臀肉上拍打了两下，然后便挺身而入，直直撞进Tony看起来已经松软的小穴，却在进入之后才发现这比他想象的要紧致多了。

“操，Tony，没想到你还能夹这么紧？”Rumlow咒骂道，一边在他的身体里挺动抽插起来，顶端穿刺过紧贴着的内壁，里面的精液在他的动作下更像是一层薄膜，却在每一次退出后都重新黏合，反反复复。

“嗯……你喜欢吗？”Tony问道，喘息声越来越急切。

Rumlow没有回答，因为Bucky从他身侧侵袭而来，一手捏着他的下巴，两人在Tony身后接起吻来。Bucky咬着他的下唇拉扯，含吻，啃咬。Rumlow在一开始的反抗之后，就投降了，并也用同样的方式回吻。

Tony回过头看到这太过火辣的一幕，顿时发出一声绵长的呻吟。Bucky的一手在他自己的阴茎上快速撸动，手臂肌肉由于他的动作微微鼓起。而唯一让Tony可以不会直接跪下来的就是Rumlow那扣在他腰间上的手，汗液顺着那小麦色的肌肤流下，滴落在Tony后腰上。

一吻结束，两人对视一眼，Rumlow舔舔唇，低声道，“去操他的嘴，他最喜欢上下都被满足。”

Bucky笑了几声，又咬了一口Rumlow发红微肿的唇瓣，点点头。Rumlow见两人意见达成一致，便带着Tony往后撤，Tony失去了墙壁的手立马抓住了Bucky的大腿，在白皙的肌肤上留下一道浅红的指印。

“嘶，Tony，你弄疼我了。”Bucky假装疼痛地说道，他扶着自己的肉棒，在Tony的脸上弹了两下，紫红色的蘑菇头在那肌肤上碾弄，留下晶莹的前液，沾湿那即使在狱中也依旧修剪精致的小胡子。

“你要惩罚我吗？”Tony问道，眼睛在这个角度下有一半都被浓密的睫毛所遮盖。一眨一眨如同蝴蝶翅膀的睫毛，让Bucky决心一会儿一定要射在那上面。

“荡妇，张开你的嘴，好好吸他。”Rumlow在他身后命令道，一边狠狠挺动了一下，顶在Tony的敏感点上。

Tony张开嘴，Bucky趁机一举而入，顶端直直抵在了喉咙眼上，让Tony发出一声闷哼。早就习惯吸男人屌的Tony，并不是第一次遇到如此突然的进入，他没有反射性干呕，只是放松自己的喉道，让Bucky能自如地在他的嘴里配合着Rumlow的节奏进出。

在完全适应之后，Tony的舌头也没有闲下来，又舔又搅，满足着Bucky柱身的每一处，“操，你的嘴！”Bucky喘着粗气骂道，手揪紧Tony的头发，几乎是在拉扯着对方的头皮。

“嗯呜……”无法回答他的Tony抬起眼，很满意他在Bucky脸上看到的反应，于是更加卖力地吮吸起来。

两人的同时进出让Tony没坚持多久，他很快就单单靠着被操干射了出来，溅在自己的小腹以及Bucky脚边的地上，连带着收缩的后穴，勾住Rumlow的粗长。Rumlow仰起头，进入到最深处，囊袋紧贴着Tony的大腿内侧，柱身完完全全埋在穴肉里，滚烫的精液如同他所说的将Tony的小穴填满。

Bucky的余光瞥到这一幕，在Tony因为释放后又被顶到最深处而发出呻吟时，也一并顶到最深处。在喉道的缩紧与震颤同时刺激下，他在射出来前，用最后的理智抽出来，将乳白色的精液射在Tony的脸上，一股又一股的黏液喷洒在那颤抖着浓密睫毛上，然后顺着脸颊流下，在滑过唇瓣时被Tony伸舌舔尽。

Tony攀着Bucky的身体直起腰，却软得不行了，只能勉强靠在Rumlow怀里，然后在身后那并不柔软的衣服扭动身体蹭了蹭。Rumlow从高潮中回过神来，发现他的动作之后平时看起来算得上是凶狠的脸柔和下来，并抬手揉了揉那柔软卷曲的棕发。

Bucky看着他们的互动，忍了一下没有加入。

tbc


End file.
